Reacción
by Aedrag
Summary: Rin recibe una carta de su amo, con la duda incorporada en sus pensamientos se atreverá a decirle lo que siente sin saber lo que en realidad le espera...Sesshomaru se deja llevar por su instinto. ONE-SHOT ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon.


Lin miraba fijamente su silueta delgada reflejada en el espejo enorme de sus aposentos, toco sus labios carnosos y rosas como los botones de sakura en plena primavera, sonrió para sí misma y se giró un poco observando como su hermoso kimono azul marino le quedaba cada vez más entallado en su figura y contrastaba contra su piel blanca y cabello negro . Ya no era más una niña, eso estaba claro, todos podían darse cuenta y decirle abiertamente que se convirtió en una mujer hermosa y admirable, incluso honorables guerreros humanos como youkais pidieron su mano, siendo recibidos con un rotundo _NO_ por parte de su amo y escoltados por los guardias hasta la puerta del castillo, mientras Rin miraba divertida por la ventana, era obvio que su señor no dejaría que ella se fuese, pues todos en el castillo hablaban de ser la protegida del youkai más poderoso y el hecho de ver a hombres fijándose en ella era algo inaceptable. Pero pronto su sonrisa cambio al verse reemplazado por un pensamiento estrafalario, por sensaciones de inseguridad y dudas. Porque su señor no dejaba que ella se fuese?. Se daba cuenta que él había cambiado, ya era más difícil entenderlo y seguirle la pista. Jaken menciono en ocasiones anteriores que se debía a sus cambios, haciendo que su olor a humana se hiciera más notorio e insoportable conforme pasaba más los años… Rin miro una vez más su figura y desvaneció esa absurda pregunta que tenía días dándole vueltas sin respuesta alguna, _Porque su señor no dejaba que ella se fuese._

-Creo que ya estoy lista- sonrió y miro en dirección al futon que tenía una carta de Sesshomaru, recibida durante el transcurso del viaje que este había tomado al darse cuenta que un monstruo amenazaba sus tierras, la carta no explicaba mucho, pero mencionaba que estaría ahí la tercera noche desde su partida hasta que la luna menguante apareciera, que lo esperara bajo el árbol de cerezo ubicado en uno de los patios alejados del castillo. Rin se quedó extrañada, para que su amo la citara en un lugar algo anticuado y alejado debía ser importante, quizás solo para evitar rumores de los sirvientes.

Salió con paso cauteloso de sus aposentos, cuidando que el piso de madera no crujiera lo suficiente para despertar al entrometido de Jaken. Una brisa se deslizo por la ventana del pasillo y llamo su atención, la noche era fresca, abrumadora, intensa… no se preocupó demasiado, para eso llevaba puesto su kimono de tela más gruesa.

-Quizás su viaje se retrasó- murmuro cansada soltando un leve suspiro, se podía contemplar que ya tenía largos momentos esperando, el viento se volvía mas frio…

-Rin…-

Rin respingo un poco, su amo se había aparecido detrás de ella a unos cuantos metros, pero con esa voz tan aguda hizo que se le erizara cada centímetro de su piel. Emocionada se giró sobre sus talones recibiéndolo con un abrazo prometedor, Sesshomaru no se inmuto ante esas acciones tan banales que ella solía ofrecerle cada vez que lo miraba.

-Lo extrañe mucho mi señor- dijo soltándose , sabía que los abrazos para su señor no debían ser largos, era algo que a él le disgustaba, nunca se fijaba si a él le molestaba, pero lo suponía por su impotente naturaleza youkai, no dejarse llevar por cosas tan absurda como esa. Sesshomaru por su parte miraba y aspiraba el aroma que ella despedía de su piel, una mezcla refrescante, dulce y delicada como la flor de cerezo, algo que le comenzaba a llamar la atención días atrás incluso meses... –Para que quería verme mi señor…- afirmo amablemente sin entender ni una pizca de la situación en la que se iba a encontrar.

-Eres feliz aquí Rin?- clavo la mirada ámbar en la chica, buscando la respuesta en la primera reacción que ella tuviera, pero solo encontró en sus ojos sorpresa inesperada, era claro que era feliz con el, y el hecho de hacer esa pregunta le resultaba a Rin algo perturbadora. –Porsupuesto, soy feliz aquí en el castillo y a su lado…duda que no lo sea amo?- alzo una ceja inconscientemente. Sesshomaru se quedó expectativo ante sus palabras, -No creo que se tomara la molestia de venir solo para decirme eso…- miro a los lados observando y confirmando que el lugar era algo hostil.

-…- Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos en meditación, esperaba brindarle una respuesta apropiada, pero antes de hacerlo, Rin le robo la palabra con nervios – Tengo algo que decirle mi señor…- pronuncio delicadamente, se debatía entre callar o morir en el intento, no sabía que pasaría al respecto, pero seguir ocultando lo que sentía y tener esas dudas sobre los cambios de actitud de su amo la consumirían por completo, tenía que mencionarle todo los sentimientos nuevos que Rin guardaba para el Lord.

-mmm?- abrió los ojos, mirándola fijamente, penetrándola y congelando en Rin todos sus sentidos coherentes, como odiaba verlo tan tranquilo, lo envidiaba, como si nada pudiese herirlo o sorprenderlo.

-Usted piensa que sigo siendo una niña- bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza, esquivando esos ojos ámbares. –Pero… ya no lo soy, me gustaría que me tomase importancia como una mujer…- alzo su vista y lo que encontró no le agrado. Sesshomaru demostraba en su rostro insatisfacción, no le había agradado esa confesión, mucho menos ver a una Rin tan segura y dinámica. –Lo amo mi señor…- llevo su mano al pecho, sentía que el corazón se saldría de su cavidad, latía fuertemente, Sesshomaru podía escucharlo...

-Rin, piensas que no me he dado cuenta?- sonrió con burla. –Pero eres una humana.- se giró dispuesto a irse e ignorar esa absurda confesión – No te puedo corresponder de esa manera, va contra mis propios principios- le dio la espalda.

Rin no pudo aguantar un hueco en su pecho, imaginaba otro tipo de reacción pero ninguna tan fría como esa. - Entonces para que me tiene aquí? Para que me pregunta si soy feliz…- corrió una lagrima entre su mejilla izquierda.

-Guarda silencio Rin, es hora de irnos- comenzó a caminar para evitar todo aquel drama innecesario, solo quería saber la respuesta de su pregunta y era todo. –No!- exclamo la joven –Quiero una respuesta, no puedo ser simplemente una protegida… tiene que ver algo mas-

Sesshomaru se detuvo con enfado ante la insistencia de su pequeña protegida, se giró y con velocidad la tomo de la cintura robándole completamente el aire, acorralando su delegada figura contra el árbol, estaba tan cerca de ella casi asfixiándola con el vapor de su ser interior. Rin no supo cómo reaccionar simplemente desvió su mirada con inseguridad, no conocía esa parte de el, no se atrevía a encararlo.

-mírame…- tomo su mentón con fuerza, casi clavando sus garras en las sonrojadas mejillas, obligándola a mirarlo, oliendo el miedo que la chica expulsaba de su cuerpo y sintiendo los reducidos temblores. – Como puedes pensar que puedo concernir tú mismo deseo- pronuncio con un tono de voz paciente pero febril y sarcástico, casi una befa para Rin. –Dime…- saco su lengua para lamer la esquina de la comisura de sus labios, probando su delicada piel.

-Yo… no lo sé amo.- jadeo con pavor.

El demonio emitió un ligero gruñido de gozo, sentía como Rin flaqueaba ante el, le excitaba, lo hacía perder su cordura y sentirse dueño de todo, era su naturaleza ser un depredador, atroz, salvaje sobre todo sanguinario. Otros youkais podían entregarse ante los humanos si desarrollaban en su totalidad la gentileza y amabilidad, tal y como su padre lo hizo…pero Sesshomaru le faltaba mucho camino espiritual que recorrer…ese era el principal motivo por el cual no podía corresponder el deseo de Rin, la amaba estaba claro, no dejaría que se fuese de su lado, pero no quería lastimarla, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde sus sentidos ya estaban nublados por la osadía de su protegida. Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura y acelerado la llevo a un viejo establo abandonado donde solía quedarse Ha-Un. Quedaban decrepitas hojas de pastura sobre el suelo, suficientes para recostar a Rin.

La zagal joven estaba presa de su inseguridad y pánico, el youkai la impulso contra el suelo sin piedad, cayendo recostada de lado, su kimono dejaba al descubierto una pierna, suficiente para terminar de desequilibrar al demonio.

Asustada, una lagrima comenzó a caer de su mejilla derecha, no quería abrir los ojos, esto iba mas allá de su comprensión, -Por favor…amo, deténgase- jadeo nuevamente.

-Quieres que me detenga…aun cuando tú me lo pediste…-

Sesshomaru se recostó sobre ella con rudeza, era su presa y quería dejárselo en claro, lamio desde su cuello descubierto hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, escuchando los sonidos que Rin emitía de aprensión y satisfacción.

-No puedo ser delicado Rin…no está en mi…- volvió a sujetar su mentón con fuerza, clavando un beso profundo, probando toda su cavidad, su dulce saliva. Rin abrió los ojos con grima, la saliva de su señor se estaba volviendo toxica y sus colmillos ya podían verse un tanto resaltados, rasgando la comisura de sus labios, un hilo de sangre bajo por su mentón pero Sesshomaru lo lamio con gusto, ese sabor metálico despabilaba el demonio que era, aun así no dejo de besarla.

-Deténgase…- suspiro tratando de zafarse de alguna manera, pero el demonio solo sonrió con desdén, sus esfuerzos serian inútiles. Con poca fuerza y con un solo brazo sujeto las muñecas de Rin para elevarlas y quedar totalmente expuesta, su mano libre se alzó reflejando sus afiladas garras con la luz de la luna rasgando el grueso kimono azul, su cuerpo quedo expuesto, admiro sus marcadas clavículas, sus hombros finos, los pechos mediados con sus pezones rosados, las piernas largas y sobre todo aquella fina línea que se marcaba desde su esternón hasta su ombligo… exquisita, ajena de todo pensamiento pecaminoso, pura y virgen solo reservada para él, esa inocencia estaba a punto de corromperse.

-Tienes miedo Rin?-

-….- un escalofrío le erizo la piel, la garra de su señor bajo desde su cuello hasta su ombligo dejando una línea roja y casi cortante donde expulsaba diminutas gotas de sangre, los ojos del demonio debatían entre el color carmín y el ámbar al mismo lapso que pasaba su lengua por la línea marcada. Rin esbozo una mueca de dolor –Ah!- murmuro arqueando su espalda, decidió dejar de resistirse, el veneno que su amo transmitió con ese beso le daba un efecto de haber bebido una botella de sake completa, su cuerpo comenzó a dejarse llevar. Sesshomaru soltó sus muñecas, su presa estaba siendo sometida por su veneno, Rin ya no tenia elección.

-Es lo que busca mi señor…- difamo, mirando al demonio con ojos de requiebro –solo seré suya…- llevo su mano a las mejillas del youkai, siguiendo esas marcas tan características de el, pero su amo bajo su mano con antipatía, definitivamente el youkai que conocía ya no estaba.

El lord llevo uno de sus pechos a su boca, saboreando y succionando, mordió ligeramente uno y Rin arqueo de nuevo la espalda, La excitación de la mujer salía de su feminidad, el miembro de Sesshomaru palpitaba y chocaba contra su obi, gruño y jalo sus ropajes con facilidad, quedando desnudo frente a ella provocándole un sonrojo a la joven. –Trate de evitarlo Rin.-

Tomo uno de sus hombros para girarla dejándola boca abajo, Rin miro por el rabillo de su ojos como su amo se inclinaba y la prensaba contra toda su peso, podía sentir el miembro de su amo húmedo y palpitar en su coxis, se ruborizo preparándose para lo que venía, su amo en esta fase, no sería delicado. Sesshomaru cogió un mechón de cabello aspirando su aroma, casi retornándolo a la realidad pero no lo suficiente, se acomodó para que su miembro estuviera en la entrada de Rin, sintiéndola húmeda, estrecha, supo entonces que no sería tan cruel con ella, debía de estimularla primero así que metió su dedo índice, cerró los ojos con satisfacción al presagiar que esa sensación seria inigualable, siguió metiendo y sacando al ritmo para que Rin aprendiera como moverse, su garra era afilada para poder producirle pequeñas heridas internas, pero con el veneno que cedió a su lacaya, no le era tan desagradable y el dolor era soportable. Percibía la humedad de Rin cada vez más insistente al grado de mojar su mano así que saco su garra para probarla, ella observaba atónita, sonrojada totalmente y luchando por no cerrar los ojos, ese veneno la estaba aturdiendo.

–Mi señor…- Sesshomaru la contemplo, sintió algo de compasión, pero como era lo esperado, ya era tarde. Embistió con brutalidad, Rin grito soportando el daño, este tomo con una mano su mentón girando su cuello para ahogar su clamor con un beso profundo difundiendo más veneno, embistiendo con un vaivén sin pausa, derramando todo su ser dentro de ella, aun así esto no terminaría, a pesar de haber esparcido su semilla el cómo demonio seguiría…eso le ayudaba para lubricar más la zona, Rin poco a poco dejo de sentir ese dolor para reemplazarlo por placer masoquista, rasguñando el piso del establo con sus uñas, sentía un cosquilleo en su pelvis que bajaría para explosionar en su clítoris.

-Te gusta Rin…- gruño –Eres mía recuérdalo- tomo su cuello para alzarla un poco hacia atrás tomando uno de sus pechos para acariciarlo y hacer otras líneas finas de sangre, deslizo el cabello a un lado, era hora de marcarla como suya…

Clavo sus dientes un poco más atrás de su cuello succionando para mezclar su sangre con el veneno, así su ponzoñosa no sería tan espesa y pudiese pasar atreves de su piel. Rin no pudo más, el cuerpo comenzó arder y ella por fin termino mojando a su amo…Cayo agónica, sin fuerza alguna, estaba comenzando a dormir…El youkai recobro su mirada ámbar y la cordura, apreciando la desnudes de rin y ese cabello negro pegado ligeramente en su cuerpo mojado por el sudor. La chica sonreía… Por que?, cuál fue el motivo suficiente para que le dedicara una de sus sonrisas, él no las merecía… pero eran plenamente para él, acaricio su mejilla y paso sus dedos por la marca, aún estaban rojas y apenas unos coágulos de sangre se formaban para que dejara de brotar las gotas de sangre. Sintió culpa, quizás fue en extremo para ella, pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza, si Rin lo amaba, aceptaría que era un demonio en toda la extensión de la palabra, eso jamás cambiaria. Se acomodó en una de las esquinas del establo y acerco a rin para cubrirla con su estola, una vez más complacido ante esa frágil figura, despejo su flequillo y clavo un beso, era hora de descansar.

Los primeros rayos de Luz asomaron, Sesshomaru se incorporó dándose cuenta que Rin estaba expuesta, su kimono no era ni por asomo ya usable, quito su kimono masculino y se apresuró en cubrirla tomándola en brazos. Rin aun no reaccionaba, era normal su veneno seguía haciendo su trabajo, tomaría algo de tiempo para que reaccionase. Jaken corría, su deber siempre era despertar a Rin antes que todos para que estuviese lista, solo por cuestiones de imagen al ser la protegida del Youkai. El pequeño demonio verde sabía que era sapo muerto, Rin estaba en brazos de su amo con su kimono puesto y el desnudo del toso, podía oler en la joven su sangre ya seca y en la cara de su amo ojos de intimidación. Atónito por la escena se inclinó como reverencia –Hay amo bonito discúlpeme no sabía dónde se metió esa niña- dijo esperando tremendo golpe, pero Sesshomaro solo paso de largo con su actitud parca.

-He?! Hay amo bonito espere!- tropezó - Que le paso a Rin?!- menciono sorprendido.

-….- Ya exasperado por Jaken, frunció el ceño – Jaken.-

-Si amo bonito-

-Cállate, vas a despertar a Rin.- respondió de por sí ya irritado. – Cambia las cosas de Rin a mis aposentos- Ordeno con su típica frialdad. Jaken abrió la boca pensando que había escuchado mal, pero concentrando su olfato en el aroma de la chica este ya se había mezclado con la de su amo. – _Al parecer mi señor ya tomo a Rin como su hembra_ …- pensó.

Una piedra lo saco de sus pensamientos. -No vayas a demorar Jaken.- Este en el piso reacciono incorporándose por inercia para cumplir con las ordenes de su amo. –Enseguida amito- se apresuró.

Rin comenzó a reaccionar unos momentos después, podía oler esa fragancia en su amo a césped y bosque, fresco, masculino… fuerte. –Mi señor…- abrió los ojos con dificultad, Sesshomaru reacciono algo sorprendido, no esperaba que recobrase el juicio tan rápido. –Me ha correspondido mi señor…- murmuro cerrando los ojos, quedándole una sonrisa en el rostro. –Así es Rin, esta vez…por siempre- siguió el camino a sus aposentos, lo peor ya había pasado…


End file.
